La Tierra De Los Tesoros
by AdacJ25
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"., no dijo en un inicio, pero su tesoro fue mayor.
1. Lo Oculto

**_Lo Oculto_**

**Los personajes y el universo son de JK Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**La historia fue beteada por robinfleur**

* * *

Cada noche me quedaba mirando la capa. La había usado en incontables ocasiones en mis aventuras Gryffindor, en los siete años que pasé en Hogwarts.

Pero no ha sido hasta ahora, pasados ya varios años de mi tiempo de estudiante, que me entrase la mayor duda: ¿de dónde vino?

Mi padre había muerto antes de dármela. Se la había legado a mi madre. Ella, día tras día, me contaba la «Fábula de los tres hermanos» cuando era pequeño, antes de empezar en el colegio y de recibir la capa.

Yo, Mildred Potter, no me había percatado que mi madre me había estado contando la historia de mi bisabuelo y sus hermanos. No esperaba que fuese la historia de mi familia.

Afortunadamente, mi abuelo me había dejado una gran fortuna. Con eso me bastaba para encontrar lo que buscaba y poder crear un objeto muy poderoso. Muchos me lo discutían, pero que terminarán agradeciéndomelo.

Fui a buscar mi primer ingrediente. Pedí permiso en Hogwarts y entré el Bosque Prohibido con la capa de invisibilidad y, con esfuerzo y paciencia, encontré a los unicornios. Conseguí que uno me diera parte de su melena. Después salí de allí rápidamente, esperando completar mi invento lo antes posible.

_Años después_

—Hijo, prométeme que continuarás la búsqueda y tratarás de completarlo— le dije a Mark Potter, mi heredero.

—Lo prometo —respondió.

En ese momento, le entregué mi capa de invisibilidad, mientras observaba una silueta oscura acercarse..


	2. Lo Ajeno

**_Lo Ajeno_**

**Los personajes y el universo son de JK Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**La historia fue beteada por robinfleur**

* * *

Desde siempre, mi padre me cuenta que su bisabuelo intentó crear un dispositivo, desde que este descubrió las Reliquias de la Muerte, que sirviera para encontrarlas.

Han pasado tres años desde que dejé Hogwarts y, por fin, he sido yo quien lo ha completado. Es un objeto muy poderoso, que me llevó de inmediato hacia el sur de Londres, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, herencia de mi padre.

—O te casas con ese muchacho, o te desheredo —gritó una voz grave.

—Pues me voy —respondió una más aguda, como de mujer, saliendo corriendo en mi dirección.

Estaba tan concentrado con el objeto que colgaba del cuello de la muchacha, que no me dio tiempo de apartarme. Sufriendo un fuerte choque, que hizo que se cayese la capa y dejándome al descubierto.

—¡Auch! ¿Quién eres? —me pregunta la chica.

—Aston Potter, ¿y tú?

—Darleen Proctor.

—¿Por qué corrías de esa manera?— pregunto, aprovechando para estudiar el colgante.

—Mi padre me quiere casar con un Black, pero estoy enamorada de Angus Gaunt —responde.

—Supongo entonces que eres bruja —comento —. Ese apellido no me resulta familiar.

—Y tu eres un mago —me replica.

Hablamos por un tiempo. La pregunto por el collar. Ella me explica que es un guardapelo, regalo de Angus y que, supuestamente, perteneció a Salazar Slywtherin. Nos despedimos, no sin acordar primero el permitirme hacer una copia del objeto. Escondo la copia en lo más profundo de mi bóveda, para algún día experimentar con ella y poder crear algo útil.


	3. Lo Secreto

**_Lo Secreto_**

**Los personajes y el universo son de JK Rowling.**

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

La pluma de hipogrifo fue la única gran idea que le especificó para corregir el artefacto, cuando su abuelo se lo dio envuelto en un papel, antes de emigrar a Estados Unidos, junto con una nota: "termina lo que comencé".

Llegó a una reserva de hipogrifos, donde podía recoger del suelo las plumas que necesitaba.

Añadiéndola al artefacto, este comenzó a funcionar en contadas ocasiones. Se dio cuenta que el objeto vibraba cuando había alguien con malas intenciones cerca de él, el objeto se "chivaba" de los ladrones. Así que le dio el nombre de _Chivatoscopio_.

Viajó por Nepal, India y toda África, comprobando que funcionaba. Finalmente, llegó hasta Europa, donde patentó el invento.

Fue a darle uno a su abuelo.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se lo encontró muerto por envenenamiento. Fue un duro golpe para él.

Como sólo en la oficina de patentes sabían cómo funcionaba el artefacto, lo usó con sus familiares, uno por uno. Vibró cuando les llegaron el turno a su padre y su abuela. Los atrapó y les interrogó, bajo los efectos del _Veritaserum_,

Contaron que el abuelo había dejado bloqueada la bóveda, solo para que él, su nieto, pudiese tener acceso. La abuela confesó poner bajo la maldición Imperio a su propio hijo y obligarlo a envenenar al anciano.

Ella fue encarcelada, y el padre fue liberado de la maldición.

El muchacho creó su monopolio, a base de los _Chivatoscopios_. Dejó a su primo Potter de heredero, en caso de que le pasase algo a él, que fuese todo para su primo.

Murió sin descendencia a los 100 años.

La máquina de detección de objetos mágicos que tenía oculta en su bóveda, pasó a ser de los Potter, a la espera de ser encontrada.


End file.
